Reality
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: A collection of one shots based on real life situations. They will all be different genres but I must warn you the first one is quite sad.
1. Wires

**A/N: This fic is basically everything I went through when I saw my dad for the last time and the following two weeks afterwards. He had lukeamia. I was reading this leaflet on bereavement and it said that it helps if you write about how you felt. Most of the people who they talked to said that they wrote poetry and it really helped them to deal with what had happened. I can't write poetry so I wrote my experience in the only way I know. I wasn't going to post this but someone close to me read it and told me that I had to. I didn't tell her it was about me, she has no idea how I actually felt. The events in this happened two years ago, when I was fithteen. **

**P.S : You don't have to read this if you think it's going to upset you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park but I owe so much to Matt and Trey because -and this is the absolute truth- one day -not long after all of this happened- me and my sister were skimming through the TV channels and we came across Comedy Central. There was nothing else on so we decided to watch South Park. I know this sounds totally stupid but I litteraly thought I was never going to laugh again, until I watched South Park. I've been absolutely obsessed with it ever since. **

"Don't be afraid to speak to him, he can still hear you" the nurse says with a kind smile. "It might even help, if he knows you're here he might respond." I look at the body I'm sat next to, the empty shell of the man he used to be. He was so strong, so full of life, I thought he would live forever...

... I was wrong.

"Craig, honey, you don't have to be affraid of him, it's still him. See? your sister is holding his hand" My mom says, I don't look up at her though because I'm to busy staring at his lifeless hand. The hand he used to write sick notes for us and sign forms, the hand he used to impatiently flick through channels with when the game ended. It's now a pale grey colour and sits there on the hospital bed limp and lifeless. The last time that hand had looked a normal colour was when it was uncontrolably shaking as he tried to change the battery in the wii remote, even that had become a problem for him... he was so weak. I slowly and reluctantly reach out and hold his hand... it's icy cold. "See, that's not so bad is it? it's still him." I want to scream 'NO IT'S NOT! STOP SAYING THAT! THIS IS NOT MY DAD!' but I don't want to make my mom any more upset than she already is.

He's so small now... scarily thin, he doesn't even look human right now, it kind of reminds me of that scene from E.T. I would never admit this to anyone, but that part of the film always forces a few stray tears out of my usually emotionless, icy blue-almost grey eyes.

My dad was strong! My dad never gave up on anything! My dad was a fighter!

Until my dad was diagnosed with lukeamia and a blood clot in his lung.

"He opened his eyes yesterday and looked straight at me" his new girlfriend chirps. My father left my mom for her four years ago, when I was twelve. I'm sixteen now and he's still with the stuck up, annoying bitch. I'm not just saying this because she was the one who broke our familly apart. I know without one shred of doubt that she's just in it for his money because when my dad was my age she was litterally still in diapers. She kept us from seeing him for the first three years, but then when he got ill she let us visit now and again. This is the first time she's allowed us to see him in hospital and it's probably the last time we're ever going to see him. The doctors said that he will probably die some time between now and tomorrow.

Wires. He's surrounded by wires. They're transporting, blood out of his body, waste out of his body, medicine into his body... I'll never be able to forget the image of all the wires, like sinister spider's webs, that's imprinted in my mind. My nightmares will be tangled in a mess of tubes and wires for the rest of eternity. The rythmic beep in the background that says my dad is still alive but hanging by a dangerously thin thread.

He was fine! I was there the day he had to go back to hospital, it was just a precaution, he only had an itchy shoulder. I bit my lip as the urge to cry swept over me, I can't cry, I have to be the strong one because my mom and sister can't. I stay lost in these thoughts until my mom says we have to go. I struggle to stand at first as my legs refuse to let me but then I look up and see the tears cascading down my mom and sister's faces and something inside me snaps into mature mode and I stand. Before we can leave though his eyelids flutter and open widely. That look in his eyes makes me want to throw up.

He's small and fragile and weak and those big blue orbs look like they're screaming for help, like they're begging us not to leave, I know he's realised he made the wrong decision pushing us away. His eyes are yelling and wailing for us to forgive him and come back. He can't voice his devestation though because there's a mask across his mouth. It's helping... no it's FORCING him to breath. His chest is being pushed up and down unnaturally by a machine, I have to get out of here. I let out a sigh of relief as we leave the room.

This is seriously wrong.

Sixteen, I'm only sixteen years old. But right now I've got a hell of a lot of growing up to do in a short amount of time.

...

The next day I was in R.E when the counsellor called me out into the hallway. My legs felt like jelly as I clambered out of my seat and it took all of my strength to stop them from giving way as I reluctantly walked towards the door. I hadn't told anyone about my dad being in hospital, with the exception of my best friend, Tweek knew everything about the situation. I knew what was coming as soon as I saw my mom and sister crying in the hallway. "I'm very sorry Mmkay, but I have to inform you that your dad passed away at two o'clock this morning. Mmkay?" No, no it wasn't fucking mmkay! My dad died! How is that mmkay?

Time stopped.

Everything going on around me was a blur.

I remained in an emotionless trance as my mom and sister cried their hearts out.

A week passed.

Saturday was the worst, my dads -ex now I guess- girlfriend sent my mom a text, the text was basically telling her that my dad never loved her. My sister hugged her as she cried... I just sat there, staring at the purple walls of my mom's room.

Two days pass...

"I'm worried about you Craig" is the sentence that pulls me out of my trance, my mom is staring at me with an uneasy look on her face. "I would completely understand if you had spent the past week crying your eyes out. Heck, I would even understand if you went all emo and started sliting your wrists and stuff, at least then I would know how you felt. But...nothing. You haven't shown one single emotion since this whole thing started, you won't speak, you won't eat... nothing!"

I respond with "I want to go back to school today mom." I desperately need my best friend right now.

"Are you sure you're ready?" she asks apprehensively.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I answer.

She drives me to school, afraid that I'll do something stupid if she leaves me to get there by myself. As soon as I get out of the car I sprint to the caffeteria, knowing that my friends will be there waiting for school to start, Tweek stands up and steps out from behind the table with a concerned look on his face when he sees me. My expresionless mask manages to stay put until I reach the table. "He's gone" I whisper.

"I know" Tweek replies. My bottom lip starts to quiver then it takes about two seconds for my whole 'unconcerned' act to completely dissolve as I practically fall into Tweek's arms. Every single wall I had built since I was five completely shatters in seconds. We stand there for what feels like an eternity, me clinging onto Tweek's shirt and crying so hard that it's extremely unattractive and Tweek with one shaky arm wrapped around my shoulders and another running through my hair as he tries to comfort me. When I finally pull away from him and we both sit at the table Token and Clyde are both just staring at me as if I'm an axe weilding maniac, I don't blame them though, I hardly ever show emotion around them.

Clyde hands me a tissue "What's wrong?"

Tweek takes one look at me and asks "Do you want me to tell them?" I nod, he's probably freaking them out just as much as I am right now, but I know that in a serious situation Tweek usually forgets his own problems and paranoia. How does he always know? I mean we've been friends since we were about eight but it still surprises me everytime, it's like he can read my mind or something. "Craig's dad died."

"I n-never even knew him" I sniff, which was true, he had changed when he started seeing the new girl.

"Wow, I'm so sorry dude" Clyde says.

"I had no idea" Token adds.

We all sit there in silence for a while until the two newest members of our group Kyle and Kenny walk into the caffeteria. They joined our group when we started talking to them in drama, they took drama and Stan had taken P.E so they grew apart, Cartman now hangs out with the school bullies because... well that's where he fits in, and Butters hangs out with the girls. "Hey guys!" Kenny calls.

"You would not believe how long it took me to get these drinks this morning" Kyle says carrying a tray full of smoothies as usual "so you'd better drink them al- AHHH!" he slips on a stray banana skin and lands on his butt with the smoothies spilled all over him. He takes slow, deep breaths, trying to calm down as the smoothie drips from his curly hair. "THIS IS WHY I HATE FUCKING BANANAS!" he cries out in frustration.

Just when I was beginning to think I would never smile again. A simple clumbsy action from one of my friends has me laughing so hard that if I was drinking milk it would definately shoot out of my nose. That's when I realise that as long as my friends are around things are going to get better. I will carry on, I will keep on fighting and I won't distance myself from people like I did with my dad because you never know when you might lose them.

You need to make the most of the time you have with someone, whether their your familly, friends or even a pet because loved ones are the most important thing in could have all the money and success you ever wanted but that can't cheer you up as quickly as a cheesy joke, clumbsy accident or stupid question from your friend can.

**A/N: I didn't really know how to end it so I left it with an epithany I had whilst writing it. Eventhough they'll probably never read this I dedicate this fan fic to my friends: Jamie, Danielle, Wendy... you guys are absolutely insane but I don't know what I would do without you. Also Michaela your my best friend, you know that, you have been since we were three and I walked up to you on the first day of nursery and said "Will you be my friend?" I couldn't have got through it without you. Thank you so much for going to my dad's funeral with me and thank you for not pushing me to talk about it like everyone else did. Ok now I got that heartfelt speech out of me I'm going to stop babbling and just finish with: I hope you liked this story.**


	2. Singstar

**A/N: Here's something to lighten the mood a bit after the downer that was 'Wires'. Ok so I absoutely love singstar! It is the best, especially if there's a big group playing it and it turns into a competition. This is based on an event from my life again. Me and my friends were playing singstar and then one of my friend's boyfriend picked up the microphone and we were like "Are you sure you wanna do that?" but then he sang 'Hit me baby one more time' by Britney Spears and he was scarily good at it, I'm not even joking now... he even sang the high pitched bits. OMG it was probably one of the top ten most hilairious things I ever witnessed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park... but if I did there would be an episode based on sing star and it would probably involve one of the characters getting a record deal and releasing a number one hit but then becoming really full of themselves and the others would have to bring them back down to Earth. Yeah, so if Matt and Trey just read that idea and plan on using it I expect at least half of the profits. I know, I know but I can still dream.**

**BTW : Appologies for Kenny's song but I just know he would sing something like that. Oh, and the boys are all sixteen in this one.**

Kenny grinned as he saw his score increase with every note he sang, he was singing 'Take your shirt off' by T-pain, it was his favorite song:

"I know you don't care,

when your titties everywhere.

Homegirl,

take your motherfucking shirt off.

Hey,

take your motherfucking shirt off.

Hey,

take your motherfucking shirt off.

And if you don't care,

put your hands in the air.

Homegirl,

take your motherfucking shirt off.

Hey,

take your motherfucking shirt off.

Hey,

twist it in the air like a helicopter!"

He watched in anticipation as the song finished and his score was being calculated on the screen of Cartman's TV. He placed the wireless microphone on the floor, jumped up, punched the air and let out a "Woo-hoo!" of victory when he saw his score. "9380! Highest score so far! In your faces! Losers!"

"Shut up Kenny you poor piece of shit! There's still one more player!" Cartman snapped.

"You're just jealous 'cause when you sang it called you tone death!" Craig said, earning a chorus of laughter and high fives from Token and Clyde.

"Fuck you Craig! You didn't do much better it called you a wannabe!" Cartman retorted.

"That's still one level higher than you!" Craig stated smugly.

"Yeah well at least my singing voice isn't constantly on show like your fucked up teeth!" Cartman replied.

Craig was momentarily stumped until he suddenly came back with "Your singing voice may not be on show but your fat ass is! If you can't find clothes to fit you at least wear a belt 'cause nobody wants that thing staring them in the face after they've just eaten their lunch!"

"OOHHHH!" everyone chorused.

"Cartman just got owned!" Butters yelled. Cartman's face turned a deep shade of crimson and he started muttering under his breath angrily.

The boys were having a sing star competition, it was completely harmless, until they decided to make it interesting. The winner would get a free KFC and the loser would have to pay for it. Of course Cartman was now in a bad mood because he would have to watch someone else eat his favorite food. Stan and Kyle were keeping track of the scores on a chalk board.

"Wait a second..." Kyle said "...is it fair to let Kenny play, I mean he's had classical training an-"  
"Of course it's fair! I haven't eaten all fucking week!" Kenny stated.

"Yeah and that wasn't really a classical song was it?" Butters added.

"Agreed" Stan and Kyle chorused. Stan looked at the board "So next up is... Tweek."  
"GAH!" Tweek yelled, stepping out from behind the couch where he had been hiding. "D-do I have to?"

"You may as well just let him sit this one out" Cartman said.

"Why?" Kyle asked "You never know he might be good."  
"Yeah" Stan agreed.

"TWEEK?" Cartman snorted. "Kyle you are one seriously naive Jew if you think that Tweek can sing."

"Well have you ever heard him sing?" Clyde enquired.

"I don't have to hear him sing, there's no way someone with a voice that squeaky can sing."  
"Hey what's wrong with squeaky voices?" Butters asked.

"Shut up Butters!" everyone yelled. As the boys argued they didn't realise that the shaky blonde had recieved a sudden shot of confidence, as with most people Cartman had wound him up, he decided it was time to show him he was wrong. And which performer's songs say 'I'm fucking awesome so don't judge me' better than Lady Ga Ga's?

"Lets have some fun this beat is sick,

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.

Lets have some fun this beat is sick,

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.

HUH!"

Everyone finally stopped arguing and their gaze snapped towards a singing Tweek in shock. Cartman was choking on a piece of popcorn and Clyde had spilt his drink all over Token but nobody noticed as they were mezmerized by the twitchy blonde's performance. It was a good thing they were only doing short versions of the songs or they would die from forgeting to breathe.

"I wanna kiss you,

but if I do then I might miss you, babe.

It's complicated and stupid,

got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid.

Guess he wants to play, wants to play,

a love game, a love game."

Tweeks singing voice was smooth like silk and a far cry from his usual, panic ridden, shaky speaking voice. Tweek smiled as he started to get into the song. He took advantage of the wireless microphone by doing a kick ass spin and leaping onto an unoccupied chair as he belted out the bridge:

"Hold me and love me,

just wanna touch you for a minute,

maybe three seconds is enough,

for my heart to quit it.

Lets have some fun this beat is sick,

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.

Lets have some fun this beat is sick,

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."

He did a back flip off the chair and ripped open his shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere as he wiggled his hips and sang:

"Let's play a love game, play a love game.

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game.

Let's play a love game, play a love game.

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game."

He slid across the floor on his knees to end the song, he had been completely lost in the moment, he forgot that he was being watched. He caught his breath as his score was building up on the screen. "Ten thousand?" Cartman questioned. "But, but, but, but ... but that's... impossible."

"Now who can't -ngh- sing fatass?" Tweek smirked as he stood up. "Kenny you can have the KFC, I was just -gah- proving a point."

"Thanks Tweek" Kenny practically squeaked as he rediscovered his voice.

"Damn Tweek! That was fucking hot!" a nasally voice commented.

Everyone turned in the direction the voice came from to see a drooling Craig Tucker, he was staring at Tweek with a look of pure lust, causing the other guys to gawk at him in shock. Everyone except for Tweek who grinned wickedly and said "I know it was" then handed the mic back to Cartman. "I'm going home" he stated, then he got as far as the door and turned around "Well? Are you coming Craig? O-or are you just gonna -ack- sit there daydreaming about me for the rest of the day?"

Craig litteraly leapt out of his seat "Goodbye losers!" he shouted, flipping the guys off as he ran towards the door and slung his arm around Tweek's waist, they left slamming the door behind them.

There was a two second stunned silence, before Cartman said "Ok fags! Round two! We're getting the dance mat out!"

"O-ok" Butters said. "But I get to be the one who dances all sexy like and takes one of you home at the end."

"Damn right you do" Kenny commented with a flirtatious wink.

**A/N: Ok so that's not exactly what happened but I couldn't resist. I adore Creek! It's too cute for words! Oh and the Butters thing kind of came from that bit at the end of 'Guitar Queer-o' when he says "Ok, but I get to be the one who betrays you after the sex and drugs party." Butters you are so awesome. **


End file.
